With hate comes love
by reobessed
Summary: About three things ran through my mind at the same time; my best friend is dead, I am going to becoming a mother and the worst part was I had to do it with Edward Cullen the asshole -man- I absolutely despise. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**AN: hello readers, so this is an idea I got from watching two movies with something similar (forgot the names) and a story of mine which I was working on but decided to delete.**

**Disclaimer (for the entire story): don't own twilight SM does.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

Prologue

"In their will it states that if they both die then their daughter Claire will be under the guardian ship of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen."

About three things ran through my mind at the same time; my best friend is dead, I am going to becoming a mother and the worst part was I had to do it with Edward Cullen the asshole -man- I absolutely despise.

**Continue or just don't.**

**A little preview of the next chapter.**

"I am glad you found out because I couldn't take it anymore. Do you know how hard it is to have to date you for a whole year just because of a silly bet" He said back. I can't believe it, I thought he loved me. I guess love is just non-existent. It's just a fairytale.

"So y-o-u just went out with me just for a bet?" I asked repeating what he just said.

"Yes you think I would go out with you willingly. Please"

"All the things you did, all the things you said and all the times you said you loved me was just for a bet" he nodded. "What was the bet then?"

"I had to have sex with you and that's the only reason I dated you for this long" he said with no what's so ever emotion on his face.

"How could you do this to me- use me? What were you getting out of it that you used me for this long" I asked trying to keep the tears in.

"2 grand"


	2. They first meet

**AN: thank you to everyone who read the prologue.**

**Thank you to:**rclaurel, iluvtwilight60, kie1993, Kgunter34 **for reviewing the first chapter (prologue).** Thank you to: CallMeAnonymous9, ObsessedwithTwilight612, grasshopper90, iluvtwilight60, mbcarter, .1654, rclaurel, smileyloves **for putting the story in your alerts section.**

**Thank you to:** ClaudiaPattinsonCullenXxX, TWIHARDEDWARD1, .1654 for putting the story into their favorite list.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Things written in **_**italics **_**are their thoughts.**

**Bella is 24, Edward is 25.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

**Chapter 1- they first meet.**

"How about her over there" James pointed to a tall girl with an average body. I met him in university and I guess from then onwards we were each other's wingman and drinking buddies.

"Nah to average looking" _average ain't really my type._

"Whatever dude…how about that chick over there" Mike said looking in the direction where a girl with curly hair, wearing a short dress barely covered any of her body parts-_ I want a girl not a tramp._ "It's cool if you don't want her dude because I would tap that" _and here I thought we were looking for a girl for me._

"You can have her Mike" I simply told him. _The day I would go for a girl like her is the day when I drop my standards._

"You guys talk like you own the girls" Ben one of my best friends said. _Not really putting a label on our friendship because let's face it girls are the ones who do that and are worried about that._ He has been my friend for nearly ten years now; we met each other in the last year of middle school and we have been friends since then. He is more into the fairytale of life-_ he has been dating Angela for 4 years now; way too long for me- _believing in the whole 'love' idea.

"That's because it's true, women are owned by men" James smirked._ He seriously has some control issues however I do agree with him- women are owned by men. Not like that but something like that. I guess._

"Back to the task on hand of looking for a girl for Edward…actually scratch that how about making things a bit interesting for you mate" Emmett said. I and Emmett are cousins and he is older than me by one week and he brags about it every chance he gets. He continued speaking, " well since Eddie," _that is one thing I resent about my mother she used to call me 'Eddie' when I was younger and certain people and by certain people I mean Emmett still call me that to annoy me._ "Here thinks he is every woman's type why not test it out. You see that girl sitting at the bar by herself" I nodded my head looking at the bar where he was looking and I saw an average looking woman sitting with her back facing us, she had chestnut hair which went down near her mid back and her body looked to have curves in the right place-_ well whatever the challenge is it is going to be easy to do-_ I laughed in my head."…well you have to get her to go home with you but I bet you $900 bucks that you wouldn't be able to" He finished saying. _That is going to be easy to do- no woman can ever resist the 'charm'-hair, crooked smile and the eyes._

"$700 that you couldn't" Mike said pulling out seven $100 note._ Seriously who keeps that much cash with them- they is something called a debit card._

"I bet a grand that you wouldn't be able to do it" James said taking out his check book. _I am going to enjoy wiping of that smile of his face at the same time as taking that $1000._

"The bet is silly so I am not putting any money" Ben said taking a sip from his drink. _ Always have to play safe._

The girl looked at us, smiled and turned her back._ She will be easy to crack._

"Fine I will do it"

**B**

_Stupid F*ing assholes that's what men are. real jerks, one minute they pretend like they care about you and the next they go cheating on you. What makes me angrier is that he (Tyler) did not just cheat on me with one girl but he was seeing three other girls at the same time as me._

I felt as if I was being watched or as if someone was looking at me so, I turned around only to see that I was correct I saw 5 men sitting around a table; one had long blonde hair tied up, the other was really buff and quite intimidating, the one sitting next to the buff one was quite skinny for a man, the one sitting next to the skinny dude had jet black hair with a side fringe and the last one was probably the sexiest out of all of them- he had copper/bronze hair and clear green eyes. The buff one and the green eyed guy were looking at me and I smiled at them and quickly turned my back. "Is this sit taken?" the green eyed man asked me._ I don't remember seeing him moving from his seat_ _but_ _he just looks so- words can't describe how he looks. Damn Bella focus remember that's just what you thought about…him._

"No feel free to sit down" I replied quickly and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. He just smiled a crooked smile sitting down and I felt my cheeks burning up.

"So what is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting at a bar by herself?" _a bit cheesy but his eyes are so mesmerizing. I am strong woman and I shouldn't be lost in his eyes._

"Crappy pick up line. And just so you know my boyfriend of one year was seeing three other girls that I know off at the same time he was seeing me and when I found out and went to break up with him, do you know what he said? He said 'I am glad you found out because I couldn't take it anymore…

_**Flashback –earlier in the day- **_

"_**Tyler how could you have been seeing three other girls behind my back. I thought you loved me you even told me yourself or was that just a lie. You know what we are over, I just can't believe that you could be capable of doing that" I yelled at him with tears streaming down my face.**_

"_**I am glad you found out because I couldn't take it anymore. Do you know how hard it is to have to date you for a whole year just because of a silly bet" He said back. I can't believe it, I thought he loved me. I guess love is just non-existent. It's just a fairytale. **_

"_**So y-o-u just went out with me just for a b-e-t?" I asked repeating what he just said. **_

"_**Yes you think I would go out with you willingly. Please"**_ _so now I am not pretty enough for him._

"_**All the things you did, all the things you said and all the times you said you loved me was just for a bet" he nodded. "What was the bet then?"**_

"_**I had to have sex with you and that's the only reason I dated you for this long" he said with no emotion on his face at all. **__That is just cruel; take the virgin girls virginity for money._

"_**How could you do this to me- use me? What were you getting out of it that you used me for this long" I asked trying to keep the tears in.**_

"_**2 grand **__"I am worth 2 grand._

"_**So you were just waiting for the time I would have sex with you and then just dump me. You know I am glad that I found out otherwise I would have regretted losing my virginity to you"**_

"_**Please you are seriously not serious about waiting for marriage because I can say one thing no man in their right mind would wait that long. And just letting you know you're not really my type" he said laughing.**__ Oh nice Tyler make fun of my values. Sue me for wanting to have my first time with my husband._

"_**You're an f*ing asshole" I slapped him. **_

"_**You're a Manwhore" I slapped him again.**_

"_**You're a cheater" I gave him another slap.**_

"_**You're a user" I slapped him hard.**__ Fuck that hurt._

"_**And you know what you deserve this" I kicked him in his you know what and I stomped off crying.**_

…" I finished telling the stranger beside me. I looked at him only to see that he was busy reading a text. I didn't mean to snoop but the text was there for me to read and I glanced at it.

**Dude this girl has got some major problems. She is busy explaining about why her ex dumped her- EC**

**U know u can always come back and loose the bet- EM**

**No way and loose $2600 r u kidding me- EC**

**Then work ur magic and have sex with her-EM**

_I can't believe it, what is it about me that makes me the target of bets. First Tyler and now EC. Men are really jerks._

"That's Tyler's loss" EC replied. _You're no different to Tyler. _

"It surely is and you know the funny thing" he shook his head. "You're just like Tyler. I guess men are jerks not that I didn't know that already and if you think you're going to sleep with me then dream on and what sort of person agrees to bets like this. You're a crazy for thinking that I was gonna sleep with you after you just said I have major problems and the thing about the bet asshole" I poured my drink on him and stomped out of the bar. _I guess I am the one men use for bets._

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Preview for next chapter.**

"Sorry I am late. Hey you're that girl from the bar, right" he spoke._ Yeah two hours is not late it's more like ditching. _

"Yes it's me you arrogant asshole and you are two hours late"_ this blind date is as good as stale meat. Okay maybe stale meat is a bit too exaggerated._


	3. The blind date

**AN: Thank you to: **Addie (guest), Kgunter34, iluvtwilight60, rclaurel **and** nbrian72 **for reviewing the last chapter**.** Thank you to:** iluvtwilight60 **and** ashleyfrmclaren **for putting my story in their fav stories list. Thank you to:** ashleyfrmclaren **for putting my story in your alerts section.**

**The first couple of chapters are a bit of background info but it will get better by each chapter( fingers crossed).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

****Check out the AN at the end of the chapter****

**Chapter 2- the blind date**

After that fateful day (the one with Tyler and EC) I just found it hard to trust men anymore. I guess I had put up a wall; I didn't date anyone for 6 months until Angela( my best friend) thought of intervening and setting me up for a blind date with Ben's( her boyfriend of 4 years) best friend. Angela and I basically grew up together, our families were best friends and we lived next door to them. She was the one I told all my secrets to and the one I cried with when we were both bullied in high school by the head cheerleader/ queen bee (Rosalie Hale). It's not as if our parents were poor because truth be told we were rich but unfortunately we lacked in the looks department. You know how the popular kids are beautiful, rich and smart (not all of them), well me and Angela had two of those things down except for the looks part-not saying we were ugly or anything but we were average compared to the others. In high school I had real frizzy hair (it was hard to make it straight the whole time) and the big thick framed glasses (not the ones in fashion these days but the other kind) and bad co-ordination and that led to my nicknames frizzy Bella, Ugly duckling (not so original) and smella. Angela had a bad case of acne and she also had to wear braces which led to her nickname pizza face and pig face. I guess you could say we were the popular kid's entertainment. I remember this time when the cheerleaders put out posters of me and Angela reading; **we**_** are the ugliest girls at school and if you want to have a tutorial on how to turn your face as ugly as ours email us at pizzaface-frizzybella .**_ And the other things are filled up in 5 of my diaries- when you have one friend whom also gets bullied you tend to relieve your stress on her and diaries. __

Anyway away from my troubled past, my date was late by 2 hours and I just spent the time watching TV I was about to give up on the whole blind date thing when I heard a knock. I stood up to go and open the door and you can only guess who I saw at the door. EC from the bar 6 months ago._I never got to learn his name of all the people Angela chooses for me she just had to pick him and I can't believe he is Ben's best friend. I should have paid more attention when Angela told me my blind date's name was Edward Cullen._

"Sorry I am late. Hey you're that girl from the bar, right. I am Edward Cullen by the way" he spoke._ Yeah two hours is not late it's more like ditching. _

"Yes it's me you arrogant asshole and you are two hours late"_ this blind date is as good as stale meat. Okay maybe stale meat is a bit too exaggerated._

"Yeah as I said about that I am sorry, so you ready to go"

"Yeah I was ready two hours ago"

"Are you ever going to let this go" he asked. _2 hours is a long time to wait for someone. If this hadn't been Angela's idea I would have just forgotten about the date and gone to sleep._

"No so we should probably go"

"Yeah" we left the apartment and we headed towards were is car was. There was a jeep, a bike and a sports car. _At least let it be the jeep._

"So which one is your car" _it better not be the sports car because sports cars ain't my thing._

"That one over there" He said pointing to the sports car. _Just my luck._

"Nice uh sports car" I said slowly taking as much time as possible.

"Could you stop admiring my car and get going" He said annoyed. _And the asshole is back ladies and gentlemen._

"Fine whatever"

_At the restaurant…_

"This is a nice restaurant" I said after I sat down.

"Great" he said shortly. _Someone needs to learn how to make conversions._

"Hello and welcome to Da K restaurant my name is Katrina and I am going to be your waitress tonight. So what would you both like to drink" Katrina said talking only to Edward and he was encouraging her. I cleared my throat alerting her of my presence.

"I would like water, thank you" I said and she gave me a fake smile- even I can do better than that.

"And you sir" She said fluttering her eyes.

"A ginger root beer" he said and she wrote it down and left.

"So…"

"so" I said looking around "this is nice" _yeah not exactly the best conversation starter but what do you say to someone who said you have got major problems, who you have called an asshole a couple of times and who made a bet about you._

"Yeah" _at least I am a bit better with conversations._

Katrina came back with the drinks and put them on the table- leaning towards Edwards face "here are your drinks would you like to order now"

"Yes-No" me and Edward said at the same time. _Of course he would like to stay._

"So you guys are ordering"

"Fine I will have chips and a fish burger" _as long as he is paying I might as well order._

"Same as her"

"Okay your order will be here soon" Katrina said and went to take another order.

**E**

_I am going to kill Ben for making me go on this date. This girl is so boring and the whole date is just awkward and just plain weird._

**B**

Katrina came back with the check receipt. Edward glanced at it and then gave her a wink. I looked at it and saw that she had written her name on it, I guess I should have seen that coming. We left the restaurant and Edward was driving back to my apartment when his phone rang and he answered it- it was hands free so I heard the conversation.

"Hi Edward" a female voice said through the phone.

"Uh hi you uh Zafrina" Edward replied glancing at me and then looking straight on the road.

"You know me, I am bored wanna come over"

"Uh I will be there in 10 minutes" _so he makes a booty call in front of me. Another thing to add to my I hate Edward Cullen list._

"Hurry up" she said before she hung up.

_5 silent minutes later…_

"Well this is me a-Edward" I said coldly. I managed to say his name.

"Uh I had a great time tonight" _even I can lie better than that._

"Yeah don't bother"

"Unlike you I was trying to be nice. You know what get out of my car"

"Nice is a word which looks to be foreign to you and as if I would like to stay in it too long- I might get a disease"

"You are a bitch"

"And you're an asshole I guess we have learned something about both of us on this horrible date" I said getting out of his car and making sure to slam the door.

"Never slam my door ever again" He shouted as I was halfway to my door.

"As if I would go in your car ever again" I shouted and opened my door and got out. I heard his engine start and I was glad I wouldn't have to see him ever again. _Now onto my next mission calling Angela._

I dialed her number and it rang 3 times before she picked up.

"Hey bells how was the date" she immediately asked before I had begun ranting about the date.

"Seriously Angela how could you set me up with him. You know that guy from the bar 6 months ago well EC and Edward Cullen are the same person. He showed up 2 hours late, flirted with the waitress ohh and I almost forgot made a F*ing booty call in front of me. How's that for a date. I don't even get how a guy like him is best friends with Ben." I finished my rant in just under 1 minute 45 seconds.

"Oh Bells I am sorry I didn't know" _I hate it when she uses that tone of voice it makes you want to forgive her._

"Whatever as long as you promise never to set me up with any of Ben's friends" _I do not want to be stuck with another 'Edward'._

"But…" She started.

"Nuh uh"

"Fine I won't set you up with any of Ben's friends" _good I hope I won't have to meet more of his friends._

"Thank you"

"Well B I gotta go"

"Bye talk to you late"

"Yeah you too"

**So I am putting up a competition the winner will get the ****whole story dedicated to them****. The competition is simple and it will be happening for the whole entire story. I will be putting up previews from different chapters of the story and what you have to do is write on the chapter the preview is on what chapter that preview was put under. **

**E.g. the preview about Bella talking to Tyler was found on chapter 1- so you write that on chapter 2.**

**So try to remember the previews. The person who gets the most correct gets the whole story dedicated to them. So please try it. And watch out for many other competitions I will put up.**

_**Preview 1**_

"_**Hello cutie" I said picking up Claire from her crib.**_

"_**Uck u" **_

"_**Did she just say what I think she said" I asked Edward accusingly. He nodded his head in shame.**_

"_**Edward how could you teach her to swear at her age"**_

"_**I didn't teach her that"**_

"_**Oh really so she just magically knew how to swear"**_


	4. texts,dates and death

**AN: Thank you to** **iluvtwilight60****, ****Kgunter34**** and ****Tsaga99**** for reviewing. Thank you to **HairInHerEyes, TEAMEDWARD9401, Tsaga99, ashmarie20 **and** drea55 **for putting my story onto their favorite list. Also thanks to ****HairInHerEyes****, ****MissAlli****, ****POZZU****, ****TEAMEDWARD9401****, ****ashmarie20****, ****drea55**** and ****treblegirl1** **for putting it under their alerts.**

*****Important*****

**For the competition( in chapter 3) some of you might still not get it but what you have to do is- example the preview on the first chapter of Bella talking to Tyler was previewed on chapter 1 and used in chapter 2.**

**So all you would have to do is write on the chapter it was used what chapter it was previewed on. You only do that when you see the preview in the chapter. If u still don't get it PM.**

**Song I was listening to whilst writing this chap is my love by Sia.**

**Goal for the chap 5 reviews but the best will be making dis story have 20 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight SM does.**

**WHCL-Chapter 3- Texts, dates and death.**

Hey mate- E

I am just going to cut to the chase, what do you want- Ben

Sheesh someone's in a bad mood- E

I'm just nervous for my date tonight- Ben

You guys still go on dates and you still get nervous-E

Yes-Ben

But you got a kid and you're already married-E

So? - Ben

I just thought you know…- E

Whatever-Ben

So is the baby coming with you guys on the date-E?

No we have a babysitter and it's our romantic night out- Ben

Romantic my ass-E

U knw Edward u should try going with Angela's friend Bella-Ben

That bitch, hell no. Hv u forgotten what happened 1 yr ago-E

Off course I hvnt u won't stop repeating it-Ben

And besides she wasn't my type-E

Oh really now u Hv a type-Ben

Yes u should knw by now-E

Whatever dude I gotta go for my date now-Ben

And that is why I don't date- E

Trust me Ur gonna fall in love with someone-Ben

The day that happens I would officially classify myself as dead-E

Will see about that when the time comes- Ben

Aren't you going for your date-E?

Yeah Ijjjjjj-Ben

Dude text something that makes sense-E

_3__rd_

"Come on Ben we have to go to make our reservations" Angela shouted at Ben and then she turned towards Emilia (the babysitter), "we should be back by 11. Is the time okay for you" She asked sweetly. "It's okay" Emilia whispered as she rocked Claire. "Ben get your" Ben appeared instantly at Angela's side texting on his phone. "We will be off now call us if you need anything" Angela said to Emilia as she got into the passenger seat of the car. "Will do"

Ben was driving and texting on his phone.

"Ben will you please stop texting it's unsafe" Angela pleaded with him.

"It's okay babe I have never been in a crash before" Ben said in a soothing voice to her.

"But I just feel as if something bad is going to happen today" Angela said clutching her heart shaped necklace.

"Babe there is nothing to worry about" He said as he replied to a text.

Aren't you going for your date-E?

"Ben watch out there is a truck coming towards us" Angela screamed.

"What truck" Ben asked as he looked for a truck and sent a jumbled text.

Yeah Ijjjjjj-Ben

"Right in front of us turn to the other side" Angela screamed.

Ben saw the truck but it was now too late for him to do anything. The truck and the car all slammed into each other causing massive destruction on the road as another car came to a halt just at the tires of the truck.

_Bella_

So many things have happened since my failed blind date with Edward. Ben finally gathered up the courage to propose to Angela and they had their wedding, Angela apparently was pregnant at the time she set up the blind date for me (she had failed to mention anything when we chatted) and now she had her 3 month old daughter Miriam Claire Weber of whom we all adored and Edward and I have crossed paths more than once- which I for one was not happy about. I remember Angela's wedding day- a day filled with happiness and lots of drama.

"_I still don't understand why it has to be him and me" I said fixing up Angela's hair._

"_Bella I have already explained it to you lots of time" Angela said turning around to face me._

"_I know but..."_

"_Bella this is my special day-my wedding day please try not to talk about how much you hate Edward" She pleaded with her eyes. _

"_Fine just for today"_

"_Thanks B" I am going to regret that at some point._

"_Wow Ang you look pretty" I complimented- she did look pretty wearing that strapless white dress. If only that could be me._

"_Oh thanks B"_

"_You girls ready" Mr. Weber (Angela's dad) called out on the door. _

"_Yes" Angela practically screamed._

_The next thing I knew I was walking down the aisle holding Edward's arm. It was a nightmare- it felt as if I was getting married to him._

I was cut of my thoughts by my home phone ringing._ Who in their frikkin mind calls me at 9pm on a Saturday night- Angela?_

"You better have a F*ing good reason of calling me at this time of the night Ang" I yelled into the phone.

"May I please speak to a Miss Bella Swan" A woman's voice said through the phone. _Well who ever that woman is better have a good reason._

"This is she"

"Well I am sorry to inform you that your friend Angela Weber and her husband were found in a car accident and they didn't make it" the phone fell out of my hands landing onto the couch.

_Didn't make it._

_My best friend who I have known for my whole entire life is…d-e-a-d. _

_Gone._

I screamed as tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt like punching something. I felt like I was being crushed into a dark hole.

"Hello Miss Swan, Hello you still there" the woman spoke. I picked up the phone and whispered a yes.

"We need you to come to the Central hospital tomorrow to discuss about the Weber's 3 month old daughter" _thank God that Claire is still alive I wouldn't know what to do if they all had, had d-died._

"I will be there but where is she spending the night"

"Don't worry she is safe at the hospital with other kids you can come tomorrow and 10am"

"Okay"

_I guess a part of me is just hoping for this to be just a nightmare and wake up to everything being back to normal. Who am I kidding. This is my best friend someone who I have known for so long, someone who I cared about a lot, someone who I faced everything with ( my first period, my first heart break), someone who made me-me._

_I just can't face this, I can feel the pain increasing._

_Goodbye Angela, I love you with all my heart. Was my last thought before darkness took me._

**AN: Am not exactly good with writing sad scenes so yeah. B's part might be overdramatic. Please tell me what you think.**

**If you have any questions put them in a review or PM and I will try to answer them all.**

_**Preview 2 **_

"_**I can't believe you Edward that you could do this to your own cousin"**_


	5. Wills and letters

**AN: very sorry for not updating in 2 weeks very sorry have been busy with school.**

**This first few chapters were kind of background info about some of the characters and mainly telling you why B and E hate each other so much. Next chapter we will start seeing B and E trying to be parents so that should be interesting.**

**Am very sorry right now don't have the time to write all the reviewers, favouriters and followers names But thank u all.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 4- Wills and letters **

I woke up around 3pm and my eyes were still red from all the crying I did yesterday. I spent the next 5 hours doing heavy cleaning trying not to cry again. I left the house around 10am to go the child care services (CCS) office to hear about Claire. I drove with extra care (subconsciously) to CCS office. When I got there I saw a very familiar sports car parked next to a black Volvo. I got out of the car and headed inside. I saw Edward inside pacing around and tugging his hair; he turned around and saw me and he looked like he was debating whether or not to come over to me or just stay where he was. We both did not move for a few seconds before I moved and sat on one of the waiting room couches. After a couple of minutes we were called inside. I walked into the office at snail rate.

"You may take a sit" the lady said pointing at the two chairs in front of her desk. I saw that on her desk it had that gold name tag and it read Bree tanner.

"My name is Bree Tanner and I am going to be Claire's child care services checker and I am truly sorry about your loss. The reason we need you here is to talk about the Weber's will. In their will it states that if they both die then their daughter Claire will be under the guardian ship of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. It also states that all their property and furniture be given to the Miss Swan and Mr Cullen and before I forget there this two letters for both of you" she said handing us the letters mine had Bella simply written on front of the envelope. "Is there anything you wish to be discussed on in more detail or if you wish to be not be the guardian". _I can't believe Angela left me and Edward to take care of Claire. Edward of all people why him and not just me alone_.

"So they chose us two together to take care of their baby, are you sure you got it right" Edward said. _Nice try Edward, trying to back down from responsibility._

"Yes I am sure Mr Cullen and it says here in clear letters" Bree said to Edward showing him the will. I glanced at it and I saw the name Edward Cullen.

"Right uh so what happens if let's say one of us doesn't want to take care of Claire with the other, then what happens" Edward asked tugging his hair.

"Well there isn't much that we CCS could do about that but you guys don't have to leave with each other but its recommended as it will be easier for Claire and you won't have to come up with a schedule on which days you take care of Claire and it makes it easier on the whole property part. But if you truly not content on taking care of Claire with each other then one of you can just not take care of her or both of you don't do it and Claire could be given to someone else in the will. I hope that answers some other questions that you might have" Bree said.

"Uh I will uh take care of her" Edward said almost too quickly.

"And you Miss Swan, you have been very quiet" Bree asked me.

"I will take care of her" I replied.

"It's good that that's settled; a couple of things I will be checking in every at time to time so be prepared and I need to know what are going to be your living arrangements for Claire" Bree asked.

"UH …well…I have no idea what to do about that" _Well I hadn't thought about that and now would be the good time to think about it._

"It would be easier on Claire if you two live in a familiar environment and I would suggest to both of you to move into the Weber's house" _Did she just say move in with Edward because there is no way I am doing that, no way._

"WHAT!" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"Other arrangements can be made if you have anything in mind and if living in the Weber's house would remind you of their crash or anything like that" _Living in Angela's house is the only way I can NOW be close to her, even if it means I have to live with Edward. I will just have to be the mature one._

"I think I will move into their house" I say.

"What now" Edward said looking at me.

"Edward its okay you don't have to move in with me, we can always work out something to suit both of us" I say nicely to him. _Kill me now; I am being nice to the asshole._

"No its okay uh I will move in to" he said in a forced voice.

"Great I will have someone bring Claire over" She said dialing her phone. After a couple minutes a woman in her early twenties brought Claire in. Claire was sobbing hard but she stopped when she saw me. I took her and held her in my arms.

"Its okay honey auntie Bella and Uncle Edward are here to take care of you" I said to her soothing her.

"That's right Claire" Edward said. We left the office and I got into the backseat of his car with Claire. When we got there I handed Claire to Edward and went into one of the rooms and I sat down reading my letter.

_Dear Bella_

_If you are reading this then that means Ben and I are dead. Are bet you are wondering why we put you and Edward as guardians to Claire when we all know how much you both dislike each other. Well for one you two are the closest to Claire and you two are destined to be together, you might not believe me now but you will one day. The only thing that I ask of you is to take care of Claire as your own daughter and give Edward a chance._

_From Angela._

I finished reading the letter and I couldn't believe Angela talking about me being destined with Edward.

**AN: Please review.**

**Preview 3**

"_**Claire does not smell good right now"**_

"_**Well check her diaper"**_

"_**Uh I am a man and you are the woman so you do it"**_

"_**Edward I am busy right now"**_

"_**You don't expect me to look down there do you; I mean she might have flooded the diaper with all the food you gave her" **_


	6. learn how to change a diaper

**AN: sorry for the late chapter but I have been incredibly busy with school. I have drama lines to learn, accounting notes to remember, some number to remember, an English speech to write, a bio internal to write and a lot of things I need to do. I am really sorry for not writing for a whole two weeks.**

*****Important notice***Now just don't forget the Competition about getting the whole story dedicated to you, it's named the PREVIEW CHALLENGE. If you are still unsure check on my profile or PM to ask me any other questions.**

**Hint: There is a preview used in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the people who favorite, read, followed, reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts and don't forget to review and look for the preview and also look for preview 4.**

**Chapter 5- Learn how to change a diaper**

The past two days were spent on planning for the funeral; getting everything ready and informing Angela and Ben's relatives about the accident. They were a bit stressing, Edward hardly was around he left early and came back late, so that left all the planning to me. I managed to hire a caterer, set up everything and look after Claire by myself. Today was the day and the house was filled with friends and relatives of the Cheney family. Everyone was wearing all black and there were all gathered up in the living room. It was now time for the speeches and Edward went first.

"Ben was someone who I grew up with and went through everything with. He was literally like a brother to me; he helped me through every obstacle I faced. Even though he is now gone he will remain in my heart and I won't forget him. Rest in peace Angela and Ben" Edward finished his speech and went to sit down. _That was actually pretty emotional for Edward._

"Angela and I were close friends when we were younger. We would both play with our Barbie dolls with Bella and I remember all of us baking cookies and how we would steal our mothers' clothes and then pretend to be grownups when we were younger. She was a true friend and I will remember her in my heart. RIP to Angie and Ben"Rosalie the queen bitch said. _It surprised me a lot to even see her here but apparently she lived right next door to Angela and her husband was also friends with Ben. I can't believe her speaking like we were all friends, what sort of person lies at a funeral. That was even a new low for her._

Many more people delivered their speeches and everyone left around 6pm. And by then the whole kitchen was filled with casseroles and food. _Well at least I don't have to worry about having to cook dinner._

"That was long" Edward said slumping down on the couch. _That was incredibly long and what makes it feel even worse is how everyone keeps on saying my condolences and pretty much reminding you that their dead and not coming back._

"I know and I know you are tired but you are going to have to look after Claire for the rest of the night while I finish of some stuff" I said getting my windows 8 laptop and getting on with my work and also checking my financial information for my business.

"Seriously Bella can whatever you want to do wait, because I just want to go to bed already"

"You can take Claire with you and no it can't" _he's hardly been here for the past two days and I haven't done my work at all and I really need to work on it real bad._

"I won't be able to sleep with a baby next to me" _too bad for him then._

"Well then you are not tired and I need to work on this right now so do whatever you like with Claire as long as it does not disturb me"

"Fine then" he said taking Claire and clicking to a sports channel.

2 and a half hours of typing and I checked to see how Edward and Claire we doing and I saw Edward's face scrunched and he looked like he was not breathing, which was peculiar.

"Edward why is your face scrunched up like that and why does it look like you are not breathing at all" He looked so uncomfortable holding Claire. _I wonder how he would hold his own baby._

"Claire does not smell good right now" _and here I thought he was feeling sick._

"Well check her diaper" I said the obvious thing to do.

"Uh I am a man and you are the woman so you do it" _what is up with men thinking that if you're a woman you should automatically know how to take care of a baby even if you never had a sibling or your own baby?_

"Edward I am busy right now"

"You don't expect me to look down there do you; I mean she might have flooded the diaper with all the food you gave her" _seriously why did Angela choose me to be with him, I might as well look after Claire by myself._

"Edward we both have to look after Claire together so check her diaper"_ just because I am the girl doesn't mean I should do all the stereotypical women jobs._

"But that's a woman's job"

"Well do you want to plan Claire's food plan, her timetable and everything else I am doing?" _not that he would be able to do it he would probably right down, chips for her food._

"Yes I will do that" _going for the easy job, lazy much._

"Edward you are going to have to learn how to change a diaper and do it at some stage" _hopefully he would be able to learn._

"But…"

"Edward stop complaining, Ben and Angela chose us to be the guardians of Claire and we are going to have to work together to make this happen. I don't care about what you might do in your own spare time but you are going to have to help me with Claire and that means changing her diapers, cooking her food and everything else. I will make a schedule of who does what on which days and today you are going to learn how to change a diaper and that's it" I said taking a diaper, wipes, a plastic bag and a changing cloth to put Claire on.

"Now you pull both of these tabs, like these and then you remove the diaper. The next thing you do is you use wipes to clean off all her mess and you put the wipes in a separate plastic bag and please don't flush them in the toilet for that will block the toilet. You take a new diaper and you put it on her and then you put the tabs and on and your done"

_Edward _

"Now you pull both of these tabs, like these and then you remove the diaper." _Holy shit and I_ _thought it smelt bad_. _It looks worse and seriously how does a tiny little creature like Claire produce that. And Bella wanted me to change that, no thank you._

"…and you're done"_ What the heck was she on about. Oh well the diaper is changed but that is not something that I would want to see again. I mean seriously couldn't Ben choose Emmett to look after Claire at least he has experience in the little kiddies department._

_Bella _

"Now Edward we are going to have to talk about both our schedules and make a timetable to see who takes care of Claire when"

**AN: thanks to anyone who is going to read this chap.**

**Please don't forget about the preview challenge.**

**Please review aim for this chapter is 5-8 reviews.**

_**Preview 4**_

"_**Can you at least not bring different girls every night?"**_

"_**Are you jealous that you are not one of them?"**_

"_**Edward I live here and I am not jealous and I don't even like you"**_

"_**Don't lie honey you love me and you are jealous"**_


	7. Meeting new people

**AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites.**

**Am very sorry that I haven't posted in a whole month (maybe a bit longer). I have just been so busy and I kinda had a mind blank about this story. I am trying really hard to just write something and I am afraid to say that if I can't write this I am probably just stopping with writing fanfic. I have completed 3 fanfic so I think that's the problem. This may or may not be the last chapter I post so….yah.**

**A note to you all:**

**To my previous readers I do hope your still with me**

**And to new readers hi and hope you enjoy this fanfic and you can check out my other stories.**

**~The disguisers**

**~The workaholic and the dater**

**~I am married to who?**

**Hope you enjoy dis short chap and don't own twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 6- Meeting new people**

" It makes sense that you take care of her all the time since you have more knowledge about babies than me" He said a small smile forming on his face. _How dare he say that, of course he is right about me knowing more than him? I bet the only things he knows about is how to be A) an asshole. B) an annoying person. C) Just a plain nuisance. I do wonder how he and Ben were great friends._

"Angela and Ben chose both of us to take care of Claire and whether you like it or not you are going to have to help." _There set it straight._

"Fine can I now leave so that I won't have to hear your annoying voice and go to bed?"

"Fine but you have to buy some groceries tomorrow."

"**You** are the woman in this house so **you** do that not me. I might as well as kill myself if you don't do that by all these tasks you want me to do. And no I am not doing that, if you want food or whatever shit you want go and buy it **yourself.** And I am going to bed." He just left Claire on the couch as he left to go to his room. _And I am forced to live with that, someone kill me already._

*****WHCL*****

When I woke up I was so tired, and my neck hurt as is seemed that I had slept on the wrong side of the bed. I saw Claire still fast asleep, but when I checked the time it read 8:15 am and that meant I was late for work. I got up as fast as I could and went to take a shower and get ready. When I had finished I went and got Claire and gave her a bath and dressed her up in her pink little frilly dress and cute little boots. I was already running late but I couldn't leave the house without feeding her so I heated up some baby milk, but on my way to get the milk from the fridge I saw a note from Edward reading…

**Went to work, look after the baby will be back late so don't wait up.**

**Make me dinner though.**

**~Edward **

_How dare he treat me like a little housewife, 'make me dinner'? I am no maid of his and he leaves me with Claire. I do have to go to work…oh shit I am really late._

I got to work around 10 and I had to go up to the 10th floor pushing Claire in her stroller.Everyone in their cubicles were giving me strange looks, probably because I was pushing Claire on a stroller. I guess I gotta explain my job. I work for the Swans publishing magazine(SPM), I am the editor there and have been working there for 4 years now. It is a family run business and it was founded by my great grandfather. We only have one main rival and that is the Cullen's CO (CC) and you can only guess who works there, Edward. I passed through Alice's office and she just had to point out Claire. Alice Brandon-Hale is in charge of the fashion part of the magazine; she and I are good friends and fiancée is in charge of the pictures of the magazines.

**Well there it is um I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully ideas come to me quicker so I can write for u guys. And this story is probably going to have not frequent updates so if you want to stick with me that's awesome.**

**Until next lovely peps**

**~reobessed**


	8. Bring out the inner bitch

**AN: Yay for me that ideas are sort of coming to me and can put them on paper. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. You guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters.**

**And I need a Beta so pm if you are one and would like to help me or have a suggestion. Thanx.**

**Chapter 7- Bring out the inner bitch**

I finally made it into my office after a lot of stares; Alice barged into my office and gave me one of her looks which said I need answers.

"Okay what is it Alice." I asked her.

"The only words you can say to me are, what is it? Would you care to explain why you have brought a baby to work; I mean you have only been gone for a week and you just miraculously get a baby. You are only 23 and whose the baby's dad. Tell me, I need to know…" She kept on rambling. _And am expected to understand all that babbling._

"Alice just shut up, will ya. I am your boss and what happens in my personal life is none of business. So stop with all the questions and get back to your job." _Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. Well its not my fault that Claire was loud during the night._

"Uh…right…uh…I will just get back to my…uh office and uh…am sorry for asking…Um ya…uh see you later, boss" _Shit I made her stutter, the Alice Brandon-Hale I know never stutters or stumbles on what to say._

"Sorry Alice, that was a bit harsh of me. My life has been hectic in the last few days, my best friend had an accident and uh she uh passed away and she left her daughter for me to take care of her. But it gets worse okay, well you know that asshole that I talk about a lot, well it seems that we are taking care of the baby together and living in the same house. I just can't handle this; my life right now is just a mess. OH and you can add the major fact that Edward is a jerk and useless it's like I am the only one taking care of Claire and he expects me to do EVERYTHING."

"Uh…well your life has been pretty hectic. SO let me get this straight, you're looking after Claire-the baby with Edward living in the same house. I think you need a girl's night out, so call or text Edward and tell him to look after Claire tonight." _How the heck did she manage to get what I said._

"Actually, I can't because he said he is coming back home late."

"No way, I think you should just go to his office and tell him he has to take care of Claire, cause girl you really need a girl's night."

_**Edward **_

It felt good to be back to work; with all the familiar faces I know and love. The last week has just been so stressful and just plain…weird. I still can't believe I have to take care of a baby, I am only 24.

"UH miss you can't go in there unless you have an appointment. And babies aren't allowed in the building." Gina my PA was shouting at someone. _Seriously who is the person who is seeing the bad side of Gina?_

"Bitch I don't give a shit about having an appointment and I will see Edward right now" _That sounds a lot like Bella, what the heck would she be doing here though._

"But…"

"Just get out of my way bitch" _okay that is definitely her._

"But…"

"It's okay Gina just let her in." _might as well hear what she wants._

"You may go in miss"_ How can she be professional to some who just called her a Bitch a minute ago._

"EDWARD! How the heck can you just leave the house and leave a note and you expect me to cook dinner for you. And there ain't going to be any late nights, you have to help me take care of Claire. Be a responsible person for once and you have to look after Claire tonight am going on a girls night." _What the heck, I am responsible and no more late nights. It sounds like I have found myself a wife unwillingly._

"You cannot barge into my office to shout at me. You say I am not allowed to go out but you can, do you hear yourself. Just take Claire and go back to wherever you were." _Women._

"No can do, you are taking care of Claire tonight, whether you like it or not. There are diapers and her food in her bag so see you later."

"You cannot do that to me." _She can't do that, how will I be able to go to the party with a baby._

"We'll watch me" She said and slammed the door. _Okay I know one thing for sure, I need to get a nanny or a babysitter._

_**Rose **_

_Well that definitely spiced up my day. I never knew frizzy Bella…uh I mean Isabella could be bossy. _

**AN: please review and give me ideas of what you want to happen in the story.**

**Preview**

"**We need to talk"**

"**UH…Okay"**

"**We need to find a nanny"**

"**UH…okay"**


	9. GET OUT OF MY ROOM

**AN: Thanks to Addie,** Bellaangel383 and iluvtwilight60 . **For reviewing the last chap and thanks for the favorites /follows you have given me.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does****.**

**Chapters 8- GET OUT OF MY ROOM**

I somewhat enjoyed my night out with Alice and a few other people from work but I couldn't help feeling guilty about dumping Claire on Edward when he had made plans already; but then another part of me didn't feel sorry for him but thought he deserved it. I got back home past midnight and I was shocked to see Edward still up and he didn't look that happy.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? You had to come back home earlier to take care of Claire. Your little stunt you pulled in my office ruined my plans and you should have never done that." Edward said loudly to me. _What is he still doing up at this time. _  
"So I am not allowed to go out and have fun but you are. How many times do I have to tell you, WE BOTH have to take care of Claire? And so what if I come back home late, it's not as if you are my father or husband. You know what, I am tired and need to rest" I said and started making my way up the stairs. _Seriously of all the times to question me he does it when I am absolutely shattered._

"You are acting like an immature teenager instead of an adult. I don't think Angela was thinking properly when she chose you." _Oh no he didn't._

"How DARE you bring Angela into this. You know from the first day I met you I didn't like you- after I found out about the bet but still. From then on you acted like a jackass to me .You know maybe living on the same roof is a bad idea- I can't tolerate this anymore. So I am moving out" _UH… I was not expecting that to come out of my mouth._

"Fine, I was wondering when you were gonna suggest that. Do you want me to help you with packing your stuff" _UH…how can he say that._

"If me leaving makes you happy then I am staying"_ I cannot do stuff which makes him happy, no way._

"Fine and I am going to bed" _that's all he has to say._

***WHCL***

Knock

Knock

Knock

_Who the heck is knocking at the door this early in the morning._

I looked at the clock and it read 9.15. _Oops my bad, it looks like I am losing my sense of time._

"EDWARD GET THE DOOR" I yelled trying to make myself presentable.

"You get it yourself" He yelled back. _Why can't he do what I ask for once, just once._

"Can you get the door for goodness sake?"

"FINE" _wow it's a miracle._

"Thanks asshole" the next thing I know was he was standing on my door. _How the heck did he get here so fast?_

"Do you want to go open the door" He said looking at what I was wearing, which was a long as shirt and some sweats. In my defense I was cold yesterday- I mean today when I went to bed.

"EDWARD GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I yelled at him whilst pushing him outside.

"Just pointing this out to you, you look terrible in the morning" _UH that…Uh._

"You…"

Knock

"I guess I better go see who it is" he said going downstairs smiling with that crooked smile of his. _Oh hell no I did not just say that about Edward, I can't help notice his smile._

_**Edward **_

_Women are so controlling and who is at our door._

I opened the door to revel a woman who looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to her face. _Hopefully it ain't one of the girls I dumped._

"Hi…" I said trying to remember her name but coming up with nothing.

"Bree Tanner" She said smiling. _Bree…Bree…Tanner? Uh…Bree?_

"Bree Tanner…UH…"

"From the Child care services, I have come here to check on Claire. We met 2 weeks ago" She said with disbelief on her face. _She can't blame me on not remembering her._

"Right…"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Uh sure, come in and would you like anything to drink or eat" I asked her leading her to the lounge._ Man I am starting to sound like a woman now._

"Are Bella and Claire here" She asked impatiently. _She better loosen up a bit._

"I will go get them for you" I said getting up and going upstairs.

_**Bella**_

I had just finished taking a quick shower and I was currently wrapped in my towel and choosing what to wear. I still had no idea who was currently downstairs.

"This is much better, of course it will be better if that towel dropped" Edward said. _When did he get here? This is embarrassing. _I almost lost grip on my towel but I managed to keep my hands holding the towel.

"EDWARD GET OUT OF MY ROOM" _I swear he likes being in my room._

"Well I came to tell you that Bree Tanner from the child care services is waiting for you downstairs" he said calmly. _Are you Fucking kidding me._

_**Edward **_

"I went back downstairs holding Claire; she had woken up from "someone's" yelling.

"Bella is on her way"

_**Bella**_

I changed into my clothes very fast and half ran, half walked down the stairs.

"Hi Bree we weren't expecting you today" _You just don't show up on people's door steps in the morning of all times._

"I know I like to have the element of surprise" _She could have at least told us an hour before she shows up._

"You sure surprised us" I said with a forced smile on my face.

"Okay. How has parenthood been" _parent what now?_

"It's been…interesting" _more like stressful._

"How are you both dealing with having to leave with each other and taking care of Claire?" _we are not dealing with it at all. Actually I am doing okay but Edward is just screwing up a lot._

"I think we are doing just fine" Edward said. That sounded forced.

"That's good to hear and to see both of you being civil to each other" _Really civil to each other, well I guess from her point of view it seems that way._

"Yeah Bella and I are…best buds now" _Say what now? _I gave him a pointed look and he just looked away.

"Uh okay, it seems everything is on track and baby Claire is taken care of. I guess I will be seeing both of you sometime soon" _well I now know that she will be coming sometime soon._

"Just to clarify when you say sometime soon do you mean in a week or month or year" _Better ask before she randomly shows up on our doorstep again._

"I can't tell you that but just know that I will visit at any point. I have to get going now" She said getting up and heading for the door.

"It was nice of you to drop by today" I said ushering her out. Once she was gone I closed the door and looked at Edward.

"Best buds?" I questioned.

"What should I have said then?" _that you are annoying._

"Maybe something along the lines of, we are enemies" _that sounds good._

"I am taking Claire for a walk" _What?_

**AN: Please review **

**I just finished writing this chap at 1am. So sorry for the mistakes.**

**Hey guys I just realized that my story has 22 reviews and that number is the same as the date of my birthday (in July of course).**


	10. Unexpected guests

**AN: sorry for the late update but have been with school. Anyway thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. Sorry for not having perfect grammar.**

**Anyway just letting u all I stayed up until 12am to post this for you all.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 9- Unexpected guests**

So far my relationship with Edward seemed to be going on quite well actually; we were being 'civil' to each other. And we had less fights (if you call 4 fights a day less). We were actually managing to share all the responsibilities and we had created a schedule for both of us, which was working perfectly. Of course I was quite surprised today when I a couple who looked old enough to be in their mid 40s holding two duffel bags. The woman had green eyes and was brunette and the male was Blonde with brown eyes. _Maybe they are Edward's friends?_

"Hi you must be Bella" The woman spoke extending her hand for me to shake. _How the HECK does she know my name?_

"Uh…it's nice to uh….meet you?" pause "But not wanting to sound rude, who are you and how do you know my name "I said in my sweat pants. Edward had taken a keen liking in taking Claire for afternoon walks. Since two weeks ago. _But seriously who are they._

The woman began speaking, "Oh dear Edward didn't inform you that we were coming today. That son of yours Carlisle" They are Edward's parents! _That sneaky bastard leaving me alone at home when all along he knew his parents were coming today. _

"Esme, excuse my wife. I am Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme Cullen and it's nice to meet you too Bella." the male (Carlisle) spoke. _I guess I don't need to know how they know me._

"Please come in" I said ushering them in. "Would you like anything to eat, drink and would you like me to take your bags into the spare room" I asked using my most polite voice.

"That would be lovely dear and I would like a glass of water" Esme said as she handed me the bags.

"Same for me" Carlisle gave a short reply.

"Make yourselves at home" I said ushering them to the couches.

_**Edward **_

Why did my parents have to just choose this day to come of all days? Don't get me wrong I love my parents but every time they visit; my mother( Esme) always goes on about me finding a stable relationship and thinking about settling down and my father ( Carlisle) just agrees to all she says. So now to make things complicated, having Bella and Claire in the house would make my mother happy because in her eyes she would see it like I am actually settling down with someone. The only way I thought of escaping seeing them in the afternoon was taking Claire for a walk. Of course going on walks with Claire has its benefits so it was more of a win-win situation for both of us. There was no way to avoid my parents, in the end I had to go back home. When I got in I noticed that everyone was in the dining room, I walked in slowly preparing myself for the ambush I was going to get from my mother. I soon noticed Bella was glaring at me. _What the hell was her problem…Oh shit I forgot to tell her about my parents coming? Just great._

"Hi _Edward _how was your walk?" _I feel another fight coming she only uses that tone of voice when she wants to start a fight._

"It was…" I was cut off by Bella.

"Would you please excuse us, Edward follow me" _Just great. I get another session of her yelling rubbish to me._

"Sure you children go; I will watch Claire for you" _Great now she has access to being fully mad cause there is no Claire stop her from doing any damage to me._

I started walking behind Bella.

_**Esme**_

_Oh dear I hope we haven't caused a fight between them two. They look like a great couple…oops I mean they would look like a great couple._

_**Bella**_

"Would you care to tell me why I was the last person in this house to know that your parents were coming today?"

"I might have forgotten"

"Edward, you see me every day how could you have forgotten something like that"

"So it's now all my fault that I forgot"

"It is your fault"

"Their my parents and my guests so it doesn't concern you and I don't have to tell you whom might come"

"Edward _**we**_live in the same house; _**share**_ the groceries, _**take care**_ of Claire, have a schedule and all these things _**concern both of us**_. So if you want to invite your own guests, go ahead but _**inform me**_ on minor things like how many people are coming and are they male or female" _I seem to always have to remind him of this every time._

"You haven't told me about your guests, so stop making it seem like a big deal. Because for goodness sake it's not such a big deal as you make it" _He's so annoying._

"I haven't had any guests so I didn't need to tell you about that and it is a big deal." _Take that._

_**Esme**_

_This was definitely not what I was expecting and if us being here is going to cause all this motion then we should not be there._

_**Bella**_

"Enough you two, I am sure Carlisle and I can stay in a hotel" _Oh shit, she heard our mini argument._

"No, no, no you two can stay here. It's not going to cause any trouble" _I wonder what she is already thinking about me and what she would think about me if I kick them out._

"Are you sure because I don't want to ruin your relationship over this" _RELATIONSHIP! What is she trying to get at here? Edward and I don't even look like we are in a relationship. Except for living together and doing things which married people do, minus all the lovey dovey shit._

"Esme I'm afraid you are mistaken; Edward and I are___not___in a _relationshi_p" I stressed out the words not and relationship to emphasis my point. _Can Edward ever do or say the right at all._

"Ohh I would have thought so"

"Mum, I think dad needs you down stairs"

"I know when I am not wanted, so I will leave you two alone" She said closing the door after she had left.

"Edward, did you tell your parents we were dating" I said slowly trying not to yell. _He better have not._

"Uh well…"

"Youuuuuuuu…"

"UH Bella" _well that brought me out of my little trance of saying yelling at him._

"Yes and why did you"

"I didn't tell them we were dating…"

"But…"

"I didn't say anything"

"Edward Cullen next time say something"

"Fine Bitch"

"Oh don't start this again asshole"

**Please PM or review what you want to see happening because am running out of ideas.**

**~reobessed~**


End file.
